This Can Only Mean Trouble
by MagicIn3's
Summary: Sakura doesn't know what they want, but she is smart enough to know they want something. Team 7 PWP.


Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto. And I'm kinda glad because I would be crushed under the weight of fan's expectations.

AN: So here it is my first fanfiction. Just a little something I cooked up because…why not. It's not anything spectacular but I though it turned out ok. This is clearly PWP with no real explanation of the relationships represented but I wasn't feeling angsty or devoted enough to put that much effort into it. So Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are already together. Oh well, use your imaginations if your reading fanfiction I know you have one.

Sakura knew they were up to something when she came home from her hospital shift to find the house spotless, dinner on the table, and her boys waiting at the door.

It's wasn't that Naruto and Sasuke didn't normally do their fair share of housework (as if she would have it any other way), it just seemed like this time they wanted it to be obvious.

Which of course it totally was. There were napkins folded into frilly peacocks over each of the three plates for gods sake.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan." Naruto pounced on her. "We wanted to do something special." Sakura lifted an eyebrow, special was pretty vague and usually didn't happen without a reason.

For one terrifying moment she thought she might have forgotten an anniversary or birthday but Naruto was smiling at her a little too desperately, like he was afraid she might call his bluff. And Sasuke's shoulder brushed against hers on his way to the kitchen, something was very wrong here. What the hell was going on?

"Why don't you go take a bath, while we finish up dinner?" Naruto's already blinding smile became a few kilowatts brighter. It certainly didn't look like there was much finishing up to do but if they didn't mind waiting she didn't mind scrubbing off the blood, vomit, and pus that usually clung to her after a bad day. And so far this one hadn't been all that great. Besides a little time to herself might provide some insight into all the weird vibes the boys were projecting. She trudged to the bathroom.

And stopped dead in the doorway. It was beautiful. The tiles and porcelain of the fixtures had been scrubbed clean, smelling pinesole fresh. Even the toilet seat was down. With her heart a little lighter then before she merrily went about stripping off her clothes and tossing them into the hamper (which was empty). She sank into the steaming water, the heat softening her muscles. It was better then she dared hope. They had added her favorite bath salts and the aroma therapy eased the away the tension in her stiff limbs.

She heard something crash on the other side of the wall, followed by a heated debate over whose fault it was. Sakura smiled she had to be one of the luckiest girls on the planet, probably the universe.

Laying back, letting the peace soak in she let her eyes wander over the nearly unrecognizable room. It had been scummy when they bought the place and with the three of them so busy, she was embarrassed to say if had become something of a biohazard. The transformation was nothing short of miraculous. They must have had a competition over who could polish the shiniest.

There were candles lit on the counter, and one of her special fluffy towels, she prohibited them from dirtying with their 'man' cooties, was waiting for her. Even the soaps she usually only put out for guests were neatly arranged in the soap dish. But more surprising then their attention to detail was the fact Naruto hadn't tried to join her. He rarely (more like never) gave up the opportunity to see her naked.

Something serious must be going on. They must be in major trouble or where planning on getting into major trouble, or getting her into major trouble. Sakura reminded herself not to over think things. She had a flare for dramatization, letting her own speculations spiral out of control. It had almost destroyed their relationship in the beginning. Each of them had had things that required adjustment. They all had to learn a little give and take. Sharing your life and love with two other people was complicated and took sacrifice. But boy was it worth it. Sakura found it rather unbelievable how well things turned out. The years had tempered her volatile emotions somewhat, and while still a hellion when riled she trusted the men in her life implicitly.

Lets just see where their taking this. She could always kick their asses later.

Dinner wasn't awful, neither of them were very good cooks but at least it wasn't instant ramen. Glancing from one to the other she noticed they seemed to have gained some control over whatever it was that was making them act so freaky. Most of Sasuke's attention was on the food in front of him and Naruto was talking enough for all three of them.

But when the meal was over the special treatment continued. They refused to let her help with the clean up, herding her to the couch. Even if she didn't particularly like being coddled they appeared to have a plan, and doing dishes had never been her favorite anyway. She lay face down in a pillow. Their voices drifted to her ears over the clanking of silverware and cups.

"She seems tired." Sasuke said.

"But everything is going so well." Naruto whined.

"I don't want to press her, if she's not ready." Sakura felt a curl of anger inside, what could she possibly not be ready for? She was the top medic-nin in Konoha and served on quite a few ANBU missions.

"She knows her limits bastard, she's not going to be pressured into anything."

Yeah, you tell him Naruto. Sakura cheered in her head. The footsteps were getting closer, changing when they hit the living room carpet.

"Sakura-chan wake up. It's time for dessert. We got chocolate covered strawberries." Her mouth started watering, she LOVED chocolate covered strawberries. Lazily she opened an eye to watch him place a tray with twelve of the tasty morsels on the coffee table.

She sat up and they sandwiched her in. Leaning forward she took one and brought it to her lips, moaning as she bit down.

"Do you like them?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yes." Before she could reach for another one, he caught her hand, removing the stem from her fingers and licking them clean.

"Good."

Naruto kissed the side of her mouth; his tongue ran across the crease of her lips. "Mmmm chocolate." He tugged her head towards him so he could deepen their kiss. Warmth spread low in her stomach, as she allowed herself to just enjoy their touches.

The buttons on her shirt were being undone, Sasuke's cool hands moved behind her back, lifting her away from the couch so he could unhook the clasp of her bra. Soon she was naked from the waist up, a dark head bent over her breasts. The graze of his teeth forced a shudder from her body.

Their matching grins told her the night was just beginning but they pulled away to remove their own clothing. She liked watching them undress and they weren't above putting on a show….well Naruto wasn't but Sasuke was strangely compliant today. Simultaneously they pulled their shirts over their heads, then moved together for a kiss. It wasn't soft like how they kissed her, it was hard, demanding, dominating.

Sakura had grown into a smart mature woman. But she hadn't always been one. It was difficult for a fairly conservative girl, raised with the single-minded desire for the white picket fence (as much of a white picket fence a ninja is allowed) to come to terms with getting turned on by watching her two male teammates making out. Luckily now she could appreciate the truth of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. They pushed each other to the limit in life and in the bedroom. They loved each other recklessly. Just because what she shared with them was different then what they shared with each other didn't make it less valid or meaningful.

Honestly, at first she had been jealous but more then that she had been confused about her place in their hearts. Did they love her or did they just feel obligated to include her? Well several talks with both of them, a few with Ino, and a lot of learning from mistakes later, she was convinced that whatever they had was real.

When she really thought about what she wanted from them, it hadn't the aggressive love they forced on each other. She liked being treated gently and with consideration. She liked how hard they tried for her. And they didn't think any less of her for it. Just because she wanted to hold hands or cuddle it didn't make her weak. It was just what she needed. She liked her sex slow and intimate. She craved the intensity of smoldering looks to rough treatment. But whatever floats your boat.

Having the privilege to watching a fully grown Naruto and Sasuke push each other around really wasn't a fate worse then death or being alone.

Naruto's hand traveled down Sasuke's stomach to his pants. Their lips were still pressed together, she could see the muscles in their necks straining. Didn't they need to breath? Naruto growled as he finally got a firm hold on Sasuke's pants, yanking them down.

Sakura blushed. She had seen them in every position imaginable and even participated in some of them but she would never get over how beautiful Sasuke was naked or how Naruto could make certain parts of her body jump with a look. Their kiss broke and Naruto chuckled at her red complexion making quick of the rest of his clothes. Sasuke scooped her up and carried her off to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he let his fingers caress their way down her sides until reaching the elastic waistband of her pants before removing them, tossing them to the side. Naruto moved up beside him.

"You are so beautiful, Sakura-chan." The bed dipped as they crawled towards her. Naruto came to settled across her upper body pressing his chest against hers, his solid bulk was a comforting weight above her and the friction of his skin on her hardened nipples was delicious. She raised her arms to wrap around him, pulling him down for a kiss.

Sasuke's hands slid their way up her legs, spreading them wide. She quivered and bit down on Naruto's tongue when she felt Sasuke lick her just below her belly button.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." She smiled shyly up at him.

Sasuke rarely went down on either of them. She didn't know what they were planning but with Sasuke between her legs and Naruto sucking at her neck she was willing to go along with it.

Sakura arched into Naruto's hand as he palmed her breast, her heart beating faster, as he trailed kisses along her skin returning to her lips.

Sakura's fingers jerked in Naruto's hair bringing him harder into her mouth as Sasuke stroked against her sensitive flesh. His strong hands kept her securely pressed into the bed, preventing her from squirming away. Naruto broke away from their kiss to stare down at her, one hand coming up to cupped the side of her face, his thumb brushed the line of her cheek. Sakura stared back at him but jerked when Sasuke pulled his tongue away from her center to bit down on her inner thigh. It took no small amount of will power to keep from crying out as he continued to mark her, but as a highly trained kunoichi and medic will power was something she had in excess. Secretly, Sakura liked hickies. She might bitch about it the next day but she liked them.

One of Sasuke's hands moved to rub a rhythm against her and he bit down harder. Sakura shifted her grip on Naruto and dug her nails into his back pulling him as close to her as she could. He nuzzled into her neck, petting her hair.

And then Sasuke mouth moved back to her wet folds, his tongue pushing into her. She tried to move her hips against him but he had her firmly under control once again. "P-please."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice was soft and coaxing next to her ear. "There is something the bastard and I wanted to try. Something we both have some experience with." His breath ticked.

Sasuke's tongue slid lower and her whole body twitched when it all fit together in her head.

"Oh" She really didn't know how she felt about doing _that._ She hadn't really ever thought about it. Probably in bed with two men and more then half-way to an orgasm wasn't the best place for making a decision like this.

"Why not let us try Sakura-chan. Don't you want to feel Sasuke and me inside you at the same time? Coming inside you at the same time. You can tell us to stop if we do anything you don't like. I promise."

The fog of pleasure was lifting a little. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Naruto opened his mouth but Sasuke answered. "Yes. But you've watched us enough to know that's not all."

They had both pulled away from her a little, giving her space to breath. She wasn't entirely pleased with the way they'd gone about it but she was curious and her body was still aching for release. "Fine, we can try. Just let's get the fuck started."

The boys smiled, Sakura never swore.

A few minutes of careful positioning and murmured endearments, mostly on Naruto's part, and they were ready.

Sakura was sprawled on top of Naruto. He slid into her. "God, you feel so good Sakura-chan." She didn't say anything just held onto him as tightly as possible. When he got himself under control he stroked her back and laid a loving kiss on her forehead. "Relax, I got you." She nodded into his chest but didn't look at him. She was scared.

"What's going to happen?" Of course, she had seen them have sex but she seriously doubted that Sasuke was going to pin her down and pound her brains out. At least she hoped not.

"Sasuke in going to stretch you first. If it hurts or you don't like just tell us."

"Ok." She said rather shakily. She hated being this nervous in front of them.

They loved her, they weren't going to hurt her.

Naruto frowned. "Sakura you really don't have to do this. It's…"

"No. It's fine." She interpreted him.

"That's my girl." He rotated his hips.

"Naruto…" Her voice was breathy in appreciation.

She couldn't control the flinch when Sasuke started to touch her, his finger wet and warm but she didn't tell him to stop.

Naruto began to slowly thrust in and out of her and she forgot about what Sasuke was doing until he flexed the finger he had inside her.

It didn't feel anything but really akward but unfortunately she knew that Sasuke was a lot thicker and longer then his finger. It took him longer to work the second finger into her because she couldn't seem to relax.

"How's that?" Sasuke asked gently.

"Not great." She answered through her wince.

"Do you want me to stop?" Naruto drove himself into her a little harder and at a different angle.

"Yes…" She said without thinking. Naruto froze and Sasuke began to release her. But before his fingers were free Sakura grabbed his wrist and pushed them back in.

"Ahhhh" It wasn't entirely a pleasure sound but Sasuke didn't move away. "Naruto just keep going, whatever you do don't stop."

The blonde nodded and continued to rock against her. Sasuke leaned over them so his chest was resting along her back laying open mouthed kisses across her shoulder. She started trembling and he pushed another finger into her.

Sakura cried out. It burned and suddenly she didn't want to suffer anymore of this preparation she wanted to get it over with.

"Do it Sasuke. Do it now!" His fingers were gone with a wet slurp but before any relief could come he was fighting to replace them.

There were tears trailing down her face. Naruto kissed them away. They started moving inside her and she wanted to scream but swallowed it back. She was so full, she didn't think it was possible for her body to stretch like that. She could feel them rub against each other between the thin layer that separated them. It too much she opened her mouth to tell Sasuke to stop then he hit something inside her that exploded in pleasure and stole her breath away.

They seemed to be going deeper and deeper. Her body was shaking between them. Faster and faster until her orgasm hit her so unexpectedly and forcefully it tore a scream from her lips. But they didn't stop, it went on and on higher and higher until all she could do was feel. And just when she though she was coming down they released into her.

"Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!" Her vision went black.

Water was beating against her skin, someone was holding her up from behind while another set of hands worked at washing her body. She felt the sting from her lower half, and the memories came flooding back.

"Wh-what happened?" Her eyes blinked back the florescent light.

"You passed out." Naruto's chin was on her shoulder his arms around her waist, he sounded pleased. Typical.

One of his hands made a discrete attempt to fondle her breast.

"Don't even think about it, buster. I'm done for today." And considering how sore she was maybe for the week.

"But Sakura-chan…" He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Zip it." She said before focusing on Sasuke in front of her. He had the showerhead in his hand and was gently washing her off.

"Did I hurt you?" He looked her in the eye.

"A little." She wouldn't lie to him. "But I think the ends justified the means. Besides, I've always been one to reward good behavior and you guys defiantly deserved a little something for what a nice job you did on the house and the chocolate strawberries."

"Ahhh Sakura-chan that's not why you agreed right? I mean you wanted it right?" He sounded anxious.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and he smirked back.


End file.
